Forbidden
by GhostPrince006
Summary: Thia has no choice but to serve the son of the Lord of the Underworld, Nico, as his guardian and disciplinarian? She done it for her father, Thanatos, God of Death, to be proud of her as his daughter. But what if this two develop feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1: I've Met My Father

**Author's Note:**

**Hellooo! It's me, GhostPrince006! **

**So here's my first ever fanfic story, hope you like it! **

**(I edited some parts of this chapter and I'm working on the second chapter.)**

**Chapter 1: I've Met My Father**

I just finished taking a bath and putting on my clothes. When I stepped out the bathroom, I saw a man sitting on the edge of my bed and I was shocked. 'How did this man entered my room? I was sure I locked it before I went to the bathroom.' I thought to myself. So I quietly tiptoed straight to the door of my room but he noticed me.

"Where are you going, child?" the man asked like asking his own son or daughter as it sneak out their house. I turned to look at him and readied to defense myself.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in my room?" I demanded arms crossed. The man stood up.

"

Don't worry, child. I'm here to talk to you." the man told me as he spread his hands.

"I don't believe you! You're here to, err, hurt me or steal some of my things!" I shouted at him as I grabbed the vase. The man looked at me like 'Don't dare to do that or you'll get punished.' as if he read my mind.

"Calm down, child. I'm not here to hurt you." He said, walking towards me.

I threw the vase on him but he dodged it. "Stay away from me, thief! Or else." I warned him as raised my fists like challenging him into a fight. I wanted scream for help but I can't, my voice is cannot be heard from here (third floor) up to the first floor.

He stopped walking towards me. "My name is not thief, its Thanatos, the god of Death." He said and I was shocked when I heard his name. "Is that how must you address your father and a god, Thia Francesca Grauer?" he asked staring at me. (**Information about my OC, Thia Francesca Grauer: She's a famous supermodel of a famous fashion magazine and daughter of a very rich owner of a famous fashion company. She never attended school since she started modeling so she studies at home [mansion]. She's also a very good musician, dancer, singer, fashion designer and... a fighter and a smart kid. That's all!**)

"Ha! My father? He's been dead for 15 years! And a god? Are you kidding me? There's no such thing like that! It only exists in myths!" I told him/shouted at him. '_Is he insane?'_ I thought to myself. He laughed.

"It's that what Francesca told you? That I'm dead?" He laughed again. "Oh, you'd better believe in god and not just god, 'gods'." He warned. "Before one of them incinerates you. Especially me."

I stared at him. "You're insane! You're not a god! You're, you're just crazy man who entered my room without my permission… And what do you know about my mother?" I shouted, getting confused.

"First, I'm not insane or crazy. Second, I knew your mother because she is the first woman I've met in my existence, the first woman I ever fell in love with and the first woman who broke my heart because I was forced to leave while you're still on your mother's womb." He flinched as he finished said that.

"Nice try, crazy man named 'Thanatos, the god of death'." I said as I smirked at his pathetic act.

"You think I'm lying to you?" He said. His eyes full of sadness and pain knowing that I didn't believe him. I almost believed him just looking at his eyes but I mentally told myself not to fall to those angelic and warm honey gold eyes.

"Yes." I said, placing my hands on my waist. "If you want me to believe you then give me a proof that tells me that you're my father or tell me something that only my mother and I know." I mentally smile at my act knowing that he'll fail and surrender but to my surprise he just smiled at me and pointed at the necklace that I'm wearing ever since my mother gave it to me as my thirteenth birthday gift.

"That necklace you are wearing." Thanatos said. His smile widened as if he remembered a joke or….a memory. "I gave that necklace to your mother, Francesca, before I left her. I told her that that necklace is the sign of my everlasting love for her and no matter what happens or wherever I am I will always be there for her, guiding her and watching her…" After that, his smile melted.

I froze. How could this man know that? Is he been spying on us all along? But why? And what he just said is the exact words my mother told me when she gave me the necklace on my thirteenth birthday… Is this man is really my father? Questions start to fill my mind but I don't know how speak to it all out. I'm too confused and shocked to speak. Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door and it opened revealing my mother.

"Thia, I'll be away for a few weeks -" Mother stopped at midsentence as her eyes fall to the man standing in front of me. At first I thought she'll scream and call the police but she run towards Thanatos and hugged him like there is no tomorrow.

'Thanatos' is the first word coming out from my mother's mouth as she continued to hug Thanatos. "After all those years, I thought I'll never see you again…" Mother said as she started to cry.

"Shh… Stop crying…" Thanatos said softly as he pulled away from Mother's embrace and brushed away her tears. "Me too, Francesca. Me too." Mother took Thanatos' hand and holds it tightly with her right hand while other is on Thanatos' cheek then turned to face me.

"Thia, meet your father, Thanatos."

"Oh my God." I able to say as I sat on the edge of my bed. Mother sat beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is sudden and shocking-" Mother started to say but I cut her off.

"You told me that my father is dead. Why did you lie to me? All along I believed that my father is dead then this man

*pointing at Thanatos* suddenly show up and keep telling me he is my father and now you are telling that he is my father? Why?" I said as tears start to form in my eyes. Mother tried to speak but Thanatos, my _father_, place his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Francesca, could you leave us for a moment? _Our_ daughter and I need to talk." Thanatos said to Mother. Mother murmured 'Okay' and left. Thanatos knelt beside me so we're in the same level. He took my hand getting my attention.

"Why did you leave?" I asked having the courage to look at him.

"I had to leave because the law bounds me to be with you, you and your mother. You don't know how much pain I felt when I left you."

"Law?" I asked confused.

"It is a law that bound us gods to see or to be with our demigod children." He explained.

"And who made that stupid law?" I asked.

"Be careful with your words, child or you'll face the wrath of Lord Zeus." He said. His voice is serious but his smiling.

"Could you please stop calling me child? I'm no longer a child. I'm a teenager! Almost a lady!" I told him, acting like I'm annoyed. "Gosh. Adults!" I finished as I spread my arms in frustration. He laughed at my remarks. I smiled but tears start again to form in my eyes. He noticed and stopped laughing.

"Why are you crying" He asked. I shook my head and hugged him. He was shocked at first but hugged me back.

"I'm so happy. Finally, I was given the chance to talk to you and...feel your embrace." I said as tears fell, still hugging him. He looked down at me and brushed my tears. He smiled. We started chatting with each other.

After several minutes...

"Uhm... May I ask you a favor?" he asked.

"Of course. What is it, Father?" I asked then smiled when I said the word "Father".

He shifted his weight. "To be honest, my reason is not only to see you like you and Francesca might think."

I stared at him for a bit. "What do you mean?" I asked. I'm happy that now I met my father but some part of me is sad knowing that my father's reason is not only to see me.

"My true reason is… Could you be the guardian of my master's son?"

"Sure. What is the name of your master's son? I asked.

"His name is Nico di Angelo… He is also fifteen years old like you." Dad answered.

"Ah, okay… But why?" I asked again.

"Well, Lord Hades is quite busy so he asked if I could take care of Nico and be his guardian," he sighed again as he said the name. "But I was also busy so I said 'no'."

"So that's why you asked me if I could." I said and he nodded. "Why is this Nico needed to be guided?"

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800)009-0009_

Suddenly he laughed. "He is quite being rude and having a bad impression with other gods especially to his step-grandmother, Demeter."

"He really needs a lot of guidance from me. Don't worry that's a piece of cake. I already experienced acting as a guardian to other people like Steven." I told him.

"Yes and no." Dad said. "So, are you accepting my favor?" I stared at him for a bit and nodded.

"Yes, Dad. I'll do anything just for you." I told him.

"Thank you, Thia." Dad thanked me.

"You're welcome, Dad." He fished out a business card from his pocket and gave it to me. I took it and read it. The card was in fancy script so it is hard for me to read because of my dyslexia.

"Give it Chiron once you arrive at Camp Half-Blood." Dad instructed me.

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, Camp Half-Blood. A place for demigods like you. You will find Nico there." Dad answered and sighed. "I don't want to surprise you but… you must be there today together with your friend, Steven."

"What?!" I said, surprised. "Today?!"

"Yes." He said in a pleading look. "Master's orders… but don't worry, I already arranged a flight to New York."

"What?" I said and he nodded. "But why should I be together with Steven when I go to that place?"

"His father requested me so." Father said.

"You know Steven's father? I thought his dad died on a plane crash…"

"Thia, his dad is also a god like me and he is just not only a god… He's one of the Olympians…"

"You mean the Twelve Olympians? Like Zeus, Athena, Apollo and Artemis?" Thunder rumbled.

"Yes and please don't just call them by their names… It has power."

"Wait. About Nico. I don't know anything about him." I said.

"Oh. I forgot." Dad said as he stood up and held out his hand. A folder appeared and he held it to me. I took it.

"How?" I asked, surprised

"It's a godly thing, Thia." He chuckled while I shook my head and said, "Gods."

"I should be going now…" Dad announced.

"You're going already?" I asked, standing from where I am sitting on. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Thia… I got a lot of things to do…" He said, smiling at me. "Thank you again, Thia and make me proud."

"Bye, Dad." I said as I waved goodbye. He waved back and vanished. I pick up my phone and start calling my idiot friend, Steven.

"**Hello. Who is this?**"Steven said on the other line.

"It's me, Thia." I said.

"**Oh! Thia! What's up?**" he greeted me, happily.

"Look, Steven, I have no time to chit-chat with you." I said, getting nervous. "I know this is sudden and crazy but pack up your things and meet me at the airport."

"**What?**" He said, disbelievingly, thinking this was one of my pranks.

"Just do what as I say!" I ordered and cut the line.

"**Wai-**" He tried to say but I already hung up. 

**That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you really like it! Please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Flight to New York

**Hi, it's me GhostPrince006! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy these days… So here is the second chapter of my story but before we start chapter two, here is some information about Steven Parker…**

Full name: Steven Parker

Nickname: Steven/Parker or Idiot (the nickname was decided by Thia)

Gender: Male

Godly parent: Hermes

Mortal parent: Alyssa Parker

Eye color: Blue

Hair Color: Dirty blonde with streaks

Complexion: light tan but white

Style/Move: He is fast especially in running which is common to children of Hermes and he moves quietly so you won't notice that someone is already spying on you.

Favorite Music artist/rapper: Eminem

Talents: rapping, playing guitar, drums and modeling

Likes: anything about Eminem, chocolate ice cream, video games, smart and friendly people like Thia

Dislikes: Ares kids, Aphrodite girls (except Piper) and Ryan Hernandez (Thia's ex-boyfriend)

Fears: Dolls

Best friend: Thia Francesca Grauer (they became bestfriends during elementary and when they start modeling)

Ethnicity: American

Age: 15

Birth Date: August 27

History: a famous model of a famous fashion magazine and son of a very rich owner of a travel agency

Hometown: Beverly Hills, California, USA

Personality: Quite childish, annoying sometimes, kind, love pranks and loyal friend

**Now back to Chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Flight to New York<br>**

Steven's POV

I was lying on my comfy bed and having a very peaceful and good sleep when my damn cellphone rang.

"Dammit!" I muttered sleepily as I sat up and looked at the clock on the desk beside my bed. It was 6:30 in the morning. 'What the hell?' I thought. 'What kind of crazy person could be calling at 6:30 in the morning?' I groaned 'Of course… Thia...' I grabbed the damned phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**It's me, Thia.**" said the person on the other line.

"Hey! What's up?" I said, cheerfully.

"**Look, Steven, I have no time to chit-chat with you.**" Thia said, getting nervous. "I **know this is sudden and crazy but pack up your things and meet me at the airport.**"

"What?" I said, disbelievingly, thinking this was one of her pranks.

"**Just do what as I say!**" She ordered and cut the line.

"Wai-" I tried to say but she already hung up.

"Shit!" I muttered as I tossed my phone on my bed. I ran to my closet and took out a couple of t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and some undies. I called out one of our maids to pack up my things for me then I hurriedly went to the bathroom. I took a really fast 5 minute shower then I brushed my teeth and dried myself with a towel. I put on a red v-neck shirt, black pants and red converse and put on my favorite wrist watch and varsity jacket. I walked out of the bathroom and saw my things already packed up.

"Thank you." I said gratefully to the maid.

"Your welcome, sir."

"You may be excused and please tell the driver to prepare the car." I said. She nodded and walked out. I grabbed my bags and walked out of my room. I jogged down the stairs and saw my mother having her breakfast while reading her newspaper. I silently walked towards the front door and turned the doorknob when suddenly my mom called out my name.

"Steven."

I put down the bags and turned to face my mother. "Yes, Mom?" I said.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as she put down her newspaper to face me.

"Umm… somewhere…?" I said stupidly, scratching the back of my head. She motioned me to sit next to her. I walked towards her and sat on the nearest chair next to her.

"Now, tell me." She ordered in a motherly way.

"Well, Thia called me a while ago and she told me to meet her at the airport." I said.

"Why?" She asked, surprisingly calm. Well, It wasn't a surprise to her anymore I guess, let's just say that there's already been more than one occasion where I left the house without the consent of my mother, with Thia no less. She sipped some of her coffee.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"When are you coming back home?"

"Maybe a month or so?" I shrugged again, "It depends on Thia, and you know how she is, always so unpredictable…"

"Okay, just promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?" Mon said sternly.

"Yep, I promise." I said raising my right pledge hand.

"Do you already have your passport?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"How about your cellphone? You haven't forgotten anything to pack up, have you?" Damn, I really love my mother... She's such a caring and loving mother to me.

"Me, Steven Parker, famous model and son of the most beautiful, caring and loving and mother, forgotten anything to pack up? Of course, not!" I exclaimed, hugging my mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Enough of those flattering words." She chuckled.

"But it's true!" I protested.

"Whatever, Steven." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"I better go now, Mom…" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and grabbing my bags. "Before Thia kick my ass for making her wait for so long and you know how scary she is when she got mad?"

"Yep." Mom said in agreement. "I still remember how she kicked you out of the classroom for ruining the Christmas party with your silly pranks when you two are still in sixth grade." She said staring at me with her hand under her chin, stopping herself from laughing.

"Mom." I groaned.

"Sorry." Raising her hands in defense.

"Whatever. Bye, Mom." I said kissing her on the cheek again then walked out of the house. I hopped on the car and put on my sunglasses.

"Where are we going, sir?" The driver asked.

"To the airport." I said and he nodded then turned on the radio as he started up the car. The music started…"_Eenie, meenie…_"

**Thia's POV **(At the airport)

"Where the hell is that idiot?" I muttered. I looked at my watch. It was already 7:00 in the morning. I stood up from where I was sitting on with a frown on my face. 'I swear I will kick his damn ass for making me wait half an hour…' I thought. 'He knows that I hate people making me wait especially during times like this!' I took a small walk around the airport until…

"Hey! Thia!" someone called.

"Finally." I muttered. I turned around to see my idiot best friend. "At long last, you've arrived, Mr. Parker." I greeted him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He sensed that I was being sarcastic and he gulped. 'Huh. Maybe he's not so stupid after all.'

"I'm sorry, Thia." He whimpered.

"It's okay." I said with my arms crossed, glaring at him. I knew I was being a bit too harsh but me being my stubborn self would never admit that I felt guilty over it. "Tell me one reason why it took you for so long to come here." He gulped.

"After you called me, I quickly packed up my-" I cut him off.

"I told you to tell me a reason not a story…" I said. He nodded.

"Right… Well, I was about to leave but Mom caught me, and she asked me where I was going so I told her about the call and about meeting you here in the airport." He said quickly.

I noticed that our argument has drawn some attention from some passersby so I switched to Spanish. Why Spanish you ask? Well, no particular reason really. Steven and I just established that we would speak Spanish when we want our conversation to be private. It's proven to be quite useful in a lot of situations though so we have no intents to change it.

"Buena." I told him. "La próxima vez, te ordeno que me digas una razón... Dime una razón, no una historia estúpida de tres frases. Entiendes?" (**A/N: Cannot understand what they are saying? Don't worry cuz I'll be including translations on every word they say.**)("Good. Next time, I order you to tell me a reason… Tell me a reason, not a stupid story of three sentences. Understand?")

"Sí." ("Yes.") He answered.

"Sígueme." ("Follow me.") I ordered. I start walking and he followed me.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" He asked. (May I ask you a question?)

"Sí," I answered. "Sólo que no preguntarte algo absurdo o estúpido." (Yes. Just do not ask something nonsense or stupid.)

"A dónde vamos?" (Where are we going?) He asked. I stopped on my tracks and said, "New York."

"Por qué?"

"You will know why…when we arrive there." I said and started walking again."

**Steven's POV**

"A dónde vamos?" I asked. She stopped on her tracks and said, "New York."

"Por qué?"

"You will know why… when we arrive there." She said and started walking again. After she said that, I knew she is hiding something from me and I started to feel that she is acting strange since the call.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out to her.

"Hurry up, Parker!" She called out back. I caught up after her and walked beside her. I was about to remove my sunglasses when she stopped my hand from removing the sunglasses.

"Don't." Thia ordered and let go of my hand. I removed my hand from holding the sunglasses.

"Eh? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because…" She said, coldly. "I do not want to make _another_ stampede because of _you_." I laughed nervously at the memory.

"Well… It's not my fault for being tall and handsome…" I shrugged off.

"And stupid…" She said, finishing the sentence. I winced at the word.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked.

"Because… you're an idiot. You don't even think before you do something stupid." She told me. I grinned.

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"That you're jealous…" I said.

"Wha-" She tried to say but I cut her off with my _let-me-finish _gesture.

"You're jealous because girls roam around me." I said, enjoying the prank talk. She laughed.

"Me? Jealous? In your dreams, Idiot…" She said with her mischievous smile. "And stop those prank talk or I kick your ass out of the plane."

"Okay… As you wish, my lady." I jokingly bowed at her. We went to the security and the one of the guards put our bags on the X-ray machine to make sure we didn't put dangerous things inside our bags while the others checked our passports. Once the scanning is done, we grabbed our bags and went to our flight. We went inside the plane with the other passengers and took our seats.

"Good morning, passengers! We will be waiting for an hour for the other passengers to ride the plane before we took off." The flight attendance announced. "So please wait and sorry for the inconvenience…" After an hour, the plane is already full. The other passengers started chatting so it is quite noisy inside the plane.

"We are about to take off so please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride." The flight attendant announced. I fastened my seatbelt and turned to Thia.

"Can't you just tell me?" I said.

"About what?" She asked, looking at me.

"About... Why we should go to New York?" I said. She let out a deep sigh.

"Steven… I just met my father and his name is Thanatos, the god of death." She told me, avoiding looking at me in the eye.

"What?" I half-yelled. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shh…" She hushed me, with her finger on her lips. "Don't talk loud…" I removed her hand from my mouth.

"Okay, okay… You just met your father? I thought he is dead!" I whispered.

"That was also my reaction when he told me that he is my father." Thia whispered.

"And you believe him?" I asked/whispered. She nodded.

"At first, I don't believe him and told him that he might be a stalker that is why he knew Mom's past…" She whispered. "But there is one thing that made me believe that he _is_ my father." I gave her a questioning look then she pointed at her necklace and said, "This."

"What?" I said/whispered, surprised. "That? That old vintage necklace?" Thia glared at me when I said the word 'old' and 'vintage'.

"This not just a necklace, Steven." She whispered, eyeing me. "This is the necklace that Dad gave to Mom before he left her… Dad said that he gave it to her to prove that his love for Mom is pure and true… and that is what made me believe that he is my father because that is what also Mom told me and no one knew about it except me." I stared at necklace.

"So that's why…" I muttered.

"That's why what?" Thia asked, giving me a confused look.

"That's why you always cherish it and get so nervous whenever you forgot to wear it."

"Yeah." She said, softly.

"Wait…" I said. "You said your father is Thanatos, the god of death." She nodded. "Isn't he a god from Greek myths?"

"When Dad told me that he is a god… I told him that he is a crazy man who just entered my room without my permission and that I don't even believe on such thing like god but he told me that I'd better believe on god and not just god, 'gods'. Before one of them incinerates me." Thia explained.

"But what makes you believe he is a god?" I asked.

"When he suddenly vanished with a blink of an eye." Thia answered, confidently.

"What!" I yelled and it caught the attention of the other passengers. I quickly apologized and they looked away like nothing happened.

"Can't you lower your voice?" Thia asked, annoyed.

"Sorry…" I apologized. "So if your father is a god… then you're a-"

"Yes, Steven. I am a demigod." Thia finished. "And I am not the only demigod riding this plane…"

"Who?"

"You." My eyes widened.

"What? You mean… My dad is also a god?" I said, still shocked.

"Yep. And your dad is not only a god…" Thia told me. "He's one of the Olympians. The Twelve Olympians."

"I think I'm out of my mind…" I said, holding my head. Thia laughed. I shook my head.

"Let's go back to our topic…" I announced. "Why should we go to New York and what does your father had to do it?"

"Well, Dad asked me a favor… A favor to be his master's son's guardian and disciplinarian." Thia said.

"And who is his master's son?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of the Ruler of the Underworld and god of the dead, Hades."

"W-what?"

"Yep. I am going to be the guardian and disciplinarian of the son of the one of the powerful gods in Greek history…" Thia announced and I let it go.

"Where could we find this Nico and why is he needed to be disciplined?"

"You don't want to know." She told me as she fished out a business card from her denim jacket pocket and showed it me. It read:

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Half-Blood Hill,_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800)009-0009_

"It's a place for us demigods. That is the place where we could find Nico di Angelo." She told me as she put the business card back on her denim jacket pocket. She looked at me. "Maybe you should take a nap… The flight will take a few hours before we land."

"Okay." I obeyed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep. I started to drift into a dream.

_I was on a park and I realized it was the place where Thia and I first met. I looked around and saw my seven year old self walking around the park eating an ice cream when my seven year old self suddenly bumped into someone, a girl. I stared at the small girl. It was Thia. 'Wow. I never realized that Thia was cute before…' I thought._

"_Hey! Watch where you going!" The seven year old Thia scolded my seven year old self._

"_Sorry. I didn't notice you. I was busy eating my ice cream." (My seven year old self) _I _reasoned while raising the ice cream for her to see._

"_You didn't notice me because you were busy eating your ice cream?" The seven year old Thia said. "What kind of reason is that? So stupid…" 'Ugh, she is so mean even when she is still seven…' I thought._

"_At least, I have a reason!" (My seven year old self) I said in defense. The seven year old Thia rolled her eyes._

"_Still… It's stupid." She said. (My seven year old self) I just shrugged it off._

"_Let's start over…" (My seven year old self) I suggested and she nodded._

"_Hi, I'm Steven. Steven Parker." (My seven year old self) I introduced. "You can call me on any name you want to call me." Holding out my small hand to shake and we shook hands._

"_I'm Thia. Thia Francesca Grauer." She introduced herself. "You say I can call you on any name I want to call you, right?"_

"_Uhuh…" (My seven year old self) I nodded._

"_Well then… I'll call you Idiot as your nickname." She said, smiling._

"_Whatever you say…" (My seven year old self) I shrugged. "Friends?"_

"_Friends." She said in agreement._

"_Want an ice cream? My treat." (My seven year old self) I asked._

"_Sure!" She said in delight. _

I started to feel someone shaking me. I shot my eyes open.

"Wake up, Steven! Wake up!" Thia half-yelled at me, still shaking me.

"I'm awake." I told her, sleepily.

"Good." Thia said, shifting her weight so she could sit properly. "Cuz we are going to land in several minutes." I shifted my weight on my seat so I could sit properly.

**Thia's POV**

I start to wake up from my nap when the flight attendant made an announcement.

"We are going to land in several minutes…" She announced through the microphone hanging on her collar. I groaned, sleepily. I turned to look at Steven who is sleeping in his sleep. I started waking him up through shaking him by the shoulders. He began to stir from his sit.

"Wake up, Steven! Wake up!" I half-yelled at him, still shaking him.

"I'm awake." He told me, sleepily. His eyes are half open.

"Good." I said, shifting my weight so I could sit properly. "Cuz we are going to land in several minutes." He shifted his weight as well so he could sit properly.

"We are about to land so please keep your seatbelts fastened." The flight attendant announced once again. We started to feel the plane going down slowly. After several minutes, we stopped.

"Welcome to New York, dear passengers! I hope you enjoy the ride!" The pilot announced through the speakers. The passengers start to pick up their bags and so we are. We walked out the plane then out the airport.

"Where are we going now?" Steven asked. 'Such an idiot…' I thought, looking at him with my eyebrow raise.

"Long Island, of course, Idiot…" I told him.

"Oh. I forgot." Steven said, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever." I said. I looked around and saw a cab coming ahead. I waved my hand and whistled to get the driver's attention. The driver saw us and moved his cab in front of us. We got inside the cab while the driver put our bags inside the cab's trunk. After two minutes, the driver got inside the cab

"Take us to Half-Blood Hill, Long Island…" I told him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I haven't heard such place called Half-Blood Hill in Long Island…" The driver apologized. '_Tell him to take you to the strawberry farm located in Long Island…'_ A voice said in my head which I assumed is Dad's.

"Well then take us to the strawberry farm located in Long Island…" I told him while Steven gave me a confused look and remained silent. "As fast as you can…." The driver nodded and starts the engine and drive. The trip took one and a half hours when the driver finally moved and stopped the cab at the side of the ride.

"You're here." The driver declared. I looked out through the window and saw a road sign that read:

_Mr. D's Strawberry Farm_

_(Κατασκήνωση Ημίαιμος)_

I got confused at words below that were written in Greek when suddenly it starts to scramble and turned into English. Camp Half-Blood, it says.

"Let's go, Steven." I said as I got out the cab and paid the driver. "Keep the change." The driver got out the cab and put our bags down. I took the bags and thanked him. The driver nodded at me and get in the cab and drove off.

"Hey, I thought we are going to a place called Camp Half-Blood…" Steven said.

"I know." I said and started to walk up the hill.

"Then why are we on a strawberry farm." Steven asked. 'He is such an idiot.' I said in my mind. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Didn't you read the sign a while ago?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It says Camp Half-Blood but it was written in Greek." I told him, annoyed.

"Eh?" Steven said and looked at the sign. His eyes widened. "T-the Greek words… I-it turned into E-"

"I know it turned into English…" I said matter-of-factly and walked off. "Let's go." He followed me and walked beside me. It took us several minutes to reach the top of the hill when we saw a dragon curled around on a large pine tree that was snoring and blowing steam with every breath.

"Wow." Steven said in amusement. "That's a dragon, right?"

"Uh… Yeah?" I said and yanked him away by the arm and passed by the large pine tree.

"Can't I at least touch it?" Steven asked with a pleading look.

"No." I said, sternly. "And it looks dangerous."

"Eh? But it looks tamed and cute." He said, dreamily.

"You're impossible!" I said, dragging him. "When I said 'no', it's a no!" That made him to shut up. I looked around and saw buildings, well, more like cabins and there were people who were playing, chasing and even sword fighting. Weird, huh? I looked at Steven who was staring at the place in awe and rolled my eyes. I looked around the place once again and saw big blue house standing near the cliff. I saw someone inside so I walked towards the house with Steven who was still staring at the place in awe.

"Umm, excuse me, sir…" I said to the man who was sitting on a wheelchair with his back facing me. The man turned his wheelchair to face me.

"Hello. Looks like you are new here. Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Thia. Thia Francesca Grauer." I introduced. "And this is Steven. Steven Parker." I said, gesturing my hand to Steven, who smiled at the man.

"Nice meet you, Thia and Steven. What brings you here?" The man asked once more.

"We are looking for a man named Chiron, sir… Do you know where I could find him?" I said.

"I am Chiron." The man named Chiron gestured to his self. My eyes widened in shock. "What do you want from me, and who sent you here?" Chiron asked, looking at us skeptically. I reached out for my pocket and took out the business card that Dad gave to me and show it to Chiron. Chiron awkwardly took the card from me and looked at it.

"Who gave you this?" Chiron asked. Some part of me tells me that he maybe an observant.

"My father gave it to me." I answered him, confidently.

"And who is your father then?" Chiron said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Thanatos. The god of death." I said, quickly. Now, it was Chiron turn to be shock.

"Are you sure? I've never heard or met a child of Thanatos in millennia…" Chiron said still in shock.

"Well, you are now." Steven told him with his arms above his head.

"I'm sorry, child. I can't believe you…" Chiron apologized.

"Are you saying that Thia is a liar?" Steven yelled at him. He clenched his fists. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that says _It's okay _before he do something bad to Chiron.

"I'm sorry, child. Even I want to believe you… I cannot. It's the camp's rule." Chiron said. I gave him a confused look. "I cannot let you live on some god's cabin because you claim that this god is your father or mother… Unless, he or she claims you as his or her child."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, scratching the back of his head.

'Unless, he or she claims you as his or her child.'?" I repeated. "How?"

"By sending a sign that claiming you are his child." Chiron explained. "Like sign of a dove which is a sign that you are a child of Aphrodite or a sign of an owl which is a sign that you are a child of Athena."

"Now I understand…" Steven said but I ignored him.

"I'm really sorry…" Chiron apologized again.

"It's okay, I understand." I told him. He shifted his weight as if he was going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible.

"What are you doing? You can't-" I was cut off because he did rise from his wheelchair. There was something odd about the way he did it. The blanket that was covering his legs fell away, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear. It was a front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

"What the-" I was able to say as I stared at the horse that had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of Chiron, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"You're a horse!" Steven exclaimed. Chiron chuckled.

"You're half right, child. I'm a centaur. Half man, half horse." Chiron corrected.

"Wait." I said, realizing something. "You said you're Chiron. Which means, you're The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all?" Chiron nodded.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Steven asked. I nudged Steven for asking that question.

"Eons ago the gods granted my wish. Immortality. So I could continue the work I loved. Being trainer and teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me." Chiron explained.

"Oh." Steven said. How idiot he is. Chiron looked around as if looking for someone when he suddenly called out, "Butch! Come here, please!" A bald teenage guy jogged towards us. He wore an orange T-shirt and black pants. He had a tattoo of a rainbow on his biceps, which seemed a little unusual to me because he's a guy.

"Sup, Chiron?" The guy named Butch greeted Chiron then turned to us. "Hi, I'm Butch. Son of Iris. You are?" He introduced as stick out his hand for me to shake but I didn't.

"Thia. Thia Francesca Grauer." I smiled at him while he winked at me.

Steven took his hand and they shook hands. "I'm Steven. Steven Parker." Steven introduced himself when I noticed he was stopping his self from laughing. I guess he saw the guy's tattoo.

Butch gave us a confused look and said, "Your names sound familiar but I cannot remember when and where I heard it."

"Maybe it just sound like our names." I cover up.

"You're right, maybe it just sound like your names." He agreed and turned back to Chiron. "Why did call me, Chiron? Is there something you want me to do?" There was pure politeness in his voice, maybe he is showing off for me. Gods, many guys have done that to me but I end up getting them busted in a good way… Well, there is one person who didn't get busted by me and earned my heart but sad thing is we broke up a year ago because… Why are we talking about him? He is just a part of my past! A part of my past that I will never dare to look back…

"Ah, yes…" Chiron said. "I want you to call Percy, Annabeth and Grover… And Nico also. I want to talk to him about what he'd done yesterday…" 'Nico… Maybe that's the boy I'm looking for.' I thought.

"Sure." Butch said then turned to me and winked. "Bye. See ya later." He ran off but looked back and waved at me. I just smiled.

"You will be sleeping at cabin eleven for temporarily until you got claimed by your parents." Chiron told us.

"Cabin eleven?" I asked.

"Yes, cabin eleven. Hermes' cabin." Chiron answered.

"You said we can't live on some god's cabin unless we are claimed…" I reminded him.

"Well, it's different with cabin eleven… Cabin eleven takes all newcomers until they are claimed. Anybody who uses the roads is welcome to cabin eleven. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors. Once you arrive at cabin eleven, enjoy their hospitality but remember Hermes is also the god of thieves, so be careful with your wallets. Children of Hermes are mostly troublemakers." Chiron explained.

"Thank you for your concern, Sir Chiron." I said.

"Sir Chiron? Nobody here in camp calls me like that except you…" Chiron said, surprised.

"Oh. Well, I thought calling you 'Sir Chiron is okay with you…" I apologized.

"No, it is fine with me. You can call me 'Sir Chiron' as much as you want." Chiron told me, smiling. I smiled back. 'I'm going to like this guy…' I thought.

"Have a sit." He gestured us to the two empty seats and we sat.

"Thank you." Steven and I said in unison. Although Steven was act like an idiot sometimes, he is a good boy and has good manners. We waited for half an hour when I saw four people heading towards us; three boys and one girl. The boy who was taller of them all and beside the girl which I think his girlfriend has raven-black hair, light tan skin and sea-green eyes. The girl beside him has curly blonde hair, deep tan skin and stormy gray eyes. The boy next to her was the smallest of them all, he has curly brown hair that has a red and yellow rasta cap, white skin and blue eyes, but one thing seem odd at him is his legs. They weren't human legs, they were goat legs. 'Okay… First, I met a centaur and second, I met a satyr?' I thought. I looked at the boy who is next to the satyr who look same as my age. He has shaggy black hair, black eyes, white olive skin but it look pale and wore all black clothes. 'Weird. Maybe he is an emo or something…' I thought.

"Grover, Percy, Annabeth… And Nico." Chiron looked at them as he spoke their names. "I'm glad to see you, four." He smiled at them. The emo boy gave him a look, maybe a look that says 'You always see us. We're both on camp, duh!'

"What do you want from us, Chiron?" Emo boy asked, trying to sound polite but it failed and the blonde sensed it and nudged him.

"Ow!" Emo boy winced in pain. Sea-green eyed boy and the satyr turned their heads on him and tried not to laugh at Emo boy.

'_Shut up._' Emo boy mouthed and glared at them.

'_Sorry._" They mouthed back at Emo boy. Chiron cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. Emo looked at us for a while when Chiron spoke up.

"As I was saying, I want you four to tour these new demigods around camp after lunch." Chiron told them and turned to us. "Please, introduce yourselves." Steven stepped forward.

""Hi." Steven greeted us. His voice was full of cheerfulness. "I'm Steven, Steven Parker. You can call me Steve, Parker or…"

"Or Idiot…" I interrupted. Steven looked back and glared at her but I just smirked at him said, "You're welcome…"

"Ha-ha." Steven laughed, sarcastically. "Your turn." I stepped forward. I smiled at them. Emo boy looked at me dreamingly.

"Hi." I greeted us. "I'm Thia, Thia Francesca Grauer. Nice to meet you." I held out her hand for them to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The blonde introduced herself and we shook hands. Annabeth gestured the three boys to introduce theirselves.

"Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Just call me, Percy." Sea-green eyed boy introduced himself.

"I'm Grover Underwood, a satyr." The satyr introduced himself.

"And lord of the wild." Percy added and Grover blushed. It was Emo boy turn to introduce his self.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." My eyes widened a bit. I looked back at Steven and my smile turn to an evil smile while he gave me a nervous smile. Wonder why? Well, Steven and I have been friends for nine years so he knows me pretty well and he knows that when I wore an evil smile, I have a not-so-evil plan. I looked back at Nico and he gave me a confused look so I regained my composure and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo." I smiled at him. Percy and Grover snickered. Nico glared at them and shook my hand.

'This day is going to be fun…' I thought evilly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, that's the end of CHAPTER TWO! This is an early gift for my thirteenth birthday on June 4, 2012. I hope you guys like it! REVIEW! And please no flames!<strong>**


End file.
